Flower
Seasons: 1-3 Crush: Zaphod Dominate: Yes Family: Whiskers Flower Flower is a character from Meerkat Manor.Flower was the leader of the Whiskers. She was seen as one of the main characters. Flower was known ruling with an "Iron paw", but she was a brave leader and a caring mother. Flower was mainly the mother of the group. Flower's two daughters, Mozart and Tosca, gave birth. Flower only gives breeding rights to herself, so she would have killed Mozart and Tosca's pups. Surprisingly, Flower allowed the pups to live.Though she did evcit them both, but allowed Mozart to return to the group. Tosca almost killed Flower's pups, but Shakespere saved them. She later disappears. There was a group split, and Tosca lead the group, though she was still evicted. Flower was only left with eight meerkats, including herself. Flower than reunited them and was mad at her daughter, Tosca. Tosca challenged Flower for leadership. Of course, Flower won, evicting Tosca once again. Flower's daughter, Dasiy, gave birth since Flower was ready to move the group. She gave Daisy a choice, to stay with the pups or leave them behind. Dasiy and Yossarian moved two pups, but the others got left behind. Flower didn't mind if the pups lived. Flower then lead many battles against the Lazuil. Then Mozart kept matting,and gave birth. This a time, Flower killed them, and evicted Mozart. The second time it happened, Flower allowed the pups to live. Flower would often give birth three times a year. The Whiskers split again, and Flower and other meerkats were crossing Commandos territory, when they saw them. They ran into a burrow. The Commodos attacked them ,but Flower attacked back. Thanks to her, they survived. The Commodos violently drove the Whiskers off thier land, and Flower lead them to a new home. They had new enemies, the Zappa. While at war, Flower's pups went missing. Flower looked for them, but there was no luck, but Flower never gave up. They were with Sophie, Jogo, and Mitch, who were under attack by the Zappa. Flower found them, and she risked her life saving the pups. After that, Houdini got her under his spell, and she mated with Houdini. She gave birth to two pups her smallest litter ever. Then, the Whiskers split and Rocket Dog led the other half. Flower then reuntied them again.This time, Rocket Dog handed over leadership to Flower without a fight. Shortly after that, Flower gave birth again. The Zappa tried to drive the Whiskers of thier land, but they ran away. The Zappa abandoned Axel, who was saved by Mitch. Flower would have killed him, instead she allowed him in the group. Shortly after that, a snake came in the burrow where Flower's pups were. Flower was bitten on the head and the worst thing happened, she sadly died. She was proved as a noble, brave leader, risking her life to save the pups. & her family. R.I.P Flower, the fearless and feared dominant female of the brave Whiskers group. We shall ''NEVER EVER ''forget you. <3 Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. Category:Meerkat Manor Category:Mee Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats